


Lover's Embrace: Deacon

by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)



Series: Fallout4tober [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bickering, Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fallout4tober, Far Harbor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, October Prompt Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fill, Tags May Change, The Railroad (Fallout), Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine
Summary: Just a collection of prompt fills for Hey Look, Blue Soup!'sFallout4tober, ugh, challange. All fills are Nora/Deacon though not in a chronological order; just little snippets of their relationship.
Relationships: Deacon/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor (Unrequited)
Series: Fallout4tober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Falling Amber Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 4th//Crows

She glanced at her Pip-Boy's screen, fiddling with the knobs and buttons as if that could accelerate time. It was way past the time their contact should've turned up but Deacon didn't seem to be as stressed she was. For the past five or ten minutes, he's been happy flinging about pebbles; occasionally scaring a crow and causing it to fly away amidst indignant cawing. 

"Stop it." Her fingers wrapped around his wrist in case her words weren't enough; unsure if she was annoyed by the sound the pebbles made or Deacon harassing the birds. There was an ambiguous hum and she was certain that behind the shades, he was giving her a side-eye as his fingers laced with hers. Any longer just the two of them and he'd start working his charm on her and she'd come undone. 

"But you stop that, too; Whisper." It was her turn to hum and make a face; but she settled against his side without glancing at the Pip-Boy again. If they weren't in a dead park, watching irradiated crows pick apart the carcass of what she supposed was a molerat once, it would've even been a romantic moment. But nothing was like it should be and it was just the two of them, in the falling dusk, waiting for someone who might never show — who might've been the dinner of another flock of crows somewhere in the vast Commonwealth.


	2. Apocalypse Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 10th//Crustacean

The house they picked out for the night was in a good enough shape that she didn't need to worry about unwanted guests during the night. They would stay up in turns anyway, watching over the other's sleep. Deacon, despite the stim she pumped into him, was still under the weather and she left him to rest while setting up for the night. 

"Hey, handsome." The back of her fingers brushed against his jawline, making sure she had his attention. "What do you want for dinner?" 

"I'm in the mood for... some Blamco Mac n' Cheese. Or maybe mirelurk steaks with salsa." He had to go and chose the two things they had nothing for — maybe she shouldn't have asked. Acquiring meat for the steaks wouldn't be too difficult, though; they were near to bodies of water. But, with night falling quick, she'd rather not go looking for them — she still had slash marks from weeks ago when they helped Preston clear out an old fort. She hummed something that sounded suspiciously close to _very funny_ before flicking him on the nose softly in jest. "All right. I can think about something else." 

The old armchair he was sitting in creaked when she was tugged down onto his lap. Though the concerns of its eventual collapse under their combined weight escaped her as his lips sought out hers. If it weren't for the obvious way his hands stroked about her body, she could, even now in his embrace, almost mistake that offer as one out of consideration. She huffed out a laugh when he let go, shaking her head with mild disapproval before the last of her resolve would dissipate under the warmth of touches against her skin. 

She knew that now there would be no dining now, just snacks in the dead of the night. That there would be no keeping watch but being a tangle of bodies in each other's arms, tired but content.


	3. Safe Haven over Troubled Seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 13th//The Fog

The Fog was still impenetrable after her initial visit to the island and it made her skin crawl. The condensers worked, keeping the roads somewhat clearer but she was still on edge and no jokes or holding Deacon's hand seemed to help. Maybe it was just a few unpleasant memories that made it worse than it was; she's cleared up the Island in the past. 

"Not like I'm against hiking but what are we doing here?" They spent the night in Far Harbor after arriving with Kasumi the previous evening and now they were on their way to Acadia. She thought about the place after she missed her goodbyes with H2; despite the short time, she took a liking to the synth. And, although she understood the precaution in what the Railroad's process regarding refugee synths was, it seemed pointless when there was a simpler and probably more humane alternative. 

"I'd like you to meet some...friends." Friends was probably too kind of a word; she still held some grudges for being the one to clean up the mess and that near death of radiation poisoning. Valentine, who she could thank a lot for, was more forgiving than her. Knowing the truth of his origins and that someone other than she cared about him had to make him see things in a different light than she did. And that question regarding her being a synth left a bad taste in her mouth. 

"And these...friends of yours...could help us?" That was what she promised to Desdemona when asking for permission to leave with Deacon. And unless DiMA lied about caring for the fate of synths who managed to escape, which wouldn't shock her entirely, they could turn into allies. They would need to find a reliable way of transport between the Island and the Commonwealth that didn't involve the Nakanos; she was thankful for lending her a boat every once in a while and she didn't want to put them in more danger than the wasteland already was. 

"They better do. Their leader owes me one." That is, if the Fog and what lurks in it hasnt gotten to them yet.


	4. Sunsets on the Broadwalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 15th//Ad Victoriam

Night caught them at Nordhagen Beach. She was sitting on the makeshift dock she helped build in the past months, watching as the sun set behind Boston. The darkening sky was lit up by the spotlights at the airport; the Prydwen looming in the distance. It was now a part of the cityscape, like some monument to undeserved superiority. 

"Come on, Whisper, spill the beans. You going back to the tin cans because you like him?" She looked up at Deacon in the falling lights, watching as he kicked a pebble into the shallows before taking a seat by her side. It was true, though, that recently she was often over at the Cambridge police station; but she just wanted to learn more about their plans. She knew that they considered synths a threat but she didn't have much more to go on. 

"Who? Danse? Don't be ridiculous, Deacon." Her shoulder bumped against his as she chuckled; wondering how did he even arrive to such conclusion. Danse looked remarkably similar to Nate and it was reasonable that she'd try to cling to even the semblance of her past life — but he was nothing more than a commanding officer. But even then, she had her eyes on someone else — and looks were never the thing to matter in the long run. And if someone was the complete opposite of Nate — no hair to tangle fingers into, smooth-faced or not packing as much muscle — she could still imagine living out the rest of her life with them. 

"I saw the way he looked at you." Then he probably saw wrong because she was just a soldier to him. Or maybe even just a civilian despite being the one to recruit her — but being better at hiding his contempt. But whatever Deacon imagined to see, would never lead to anything. 

"Are you jealous?" She has teased Danse once or twice but it was nothing compared to how much she teased Deacon. Even now; she never noticed Deacon felt anything more than friendship, it was just innocent fun between them. Though that almost nervous huff of laughter, that had her bite her lip, might've been an indication otherwise. 

"Pfft, no. I just don't want it to turn out they are the _Brotherhood of Steal_." There was no chance she'd abandon the Railroad for anyone, especially not for the Brotherhood — she cared for her new, and slightly dysfunctional as Deacon once put it, family. Many people counted on her and she would hate to be a disappointment after being the spark of hope they waited for. 

"They already are." She's overheard a transmission the other day when taking a break at the police station; the quartermaster encouraging ground units to secure supplies and the locals' cooperation by any means necessary. While some were more empathetic, like Haylen or Danse, she had no doubt there was a Rhys for every one of them — lunatics who wouldn't be averse to stealing or killing, taking their battle cry to the absolute limits. "And besides, he's not my type." 

"And what is?" _Oblivious idiots, it seemed._ Although she was never sure when it came to Deacon, when was he taking something seriously or bullshitting his way through. She should've, they've traveled the wasteland together for quite a while; but there were still things she didn't know. 

"Someone witty. Someone who wouldn't just slap a set of power armor on me and have protection covered by that." Danse wasn't the first one to offer a set; but she ditched the one from Concord as soon she got back to Sanctuary. And while it was fun watching Danse get flustered, she much rather enjoyed the way Deacon was unafraid to engage her in banters. It was something that helped her keep the dark thoughts away. "Someone who understands my pain." 

"That guy sounds fantastic." She could read nothing from his face. His voice was even and he didn't even flinch when she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. It was frustrating not to know if Deacon was just pulling her leg or if he genuinely thought she was talking about someone else. 

"Yeah, he is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure it's coherent; I wrote half of it asleep and the other half after waking up and forgetting what exactly I wanted to write, oops. I promise future chapters will be taken more seriously.


End file.
